A Long Way
by KryptoniteMistress
Summary: Lex is shot. Lois and Clark try to find ot who did it. And in the process they learn that some things in life are unexpected.
1. Hurt

_A Long Way_

**Chapter 1**

Lex Luthor held a beaker full of green liquid in his hand. He handed it over to Dr. Rosenthal to be examined. The two of them were standing in his huge dark laboratory. Around them on dark metal tables a great deal of white mist was coming out of about four glass beakers on metal stands. Colored tubes were filling with bubbling liquid before them.

"I believe this is the final ingredient, doctor." Lex said with much conviction.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor. Our research shows that this mixed with the formula already in these beakers will produce the effect that you want. But I must tell you, it could be incredibly dangerous. We are unsure of any physical problems it may cause. Not to mention it seems immoral."

"I'm not paying you to give me a lecture on ethics or the environment, doctor." Lex snapped. "I'm paying you to do a job and I expect you to follow through. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Luthor" Dr. Rosenthal said. "I should be finished with the work by tomorrow morning. But to mass produce it like you want, it will take over two weeks."

"I'm a patient man," Lex replied cooly.

With that he made to leave. Being that his back was turned he did not see the scowl that the doctor had on his face. What also distracted Lex was a thought that had been on his mind ever since he discovered that this formula could be possible.

"Soon I will finally learn the truth about Clark Kent," he said softly to himself.

* * *

The same day, at the Kent farm, Clark and Lana were building some tension of their own. For the past week Lana had been pretty distant. She had spent a great deal of time with Chloe and Nell. Clark thought it may have something to do with her being taken by Brainiac as hostage to lure Clark. He sure was glad he destroyed him.

Clark presently had come out of the barn and walked into the house when Lana had passed him by as she was walking in the kitchen.

"Hi," she stated blankly.

"Hi," he stated back in the same tone. To tell the truth, he was pretty worried. "Lana, is something wrong? You've been acting like this all week."

"Look, Clark, I need to talk to you about something. I need to know where we stand, as a couple."

"What do you mean, Lana?"

She thought for a moment. "I'm glad you told me your secret. That you were finally able to be completely honest with me for once. That we could now be a healthier couple because of it. But having that knowledge also comes with a price. The price of being in danger, and the price that I would never be able to have a normal life if I am with you."

Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But, Lana, Pete and Chloe know my secret."

"Yeah, and Pete moved away because he couldn't handle it. And I talked to Chloe the other day about how I was feeling, and she told me about the time she almost gave up and did a similar thing."

"Still, if we want to be together, we could. I'm still me."

"I know Clark, and I love you. And I also know you are meant to do great things for the world. That takes time away from living a normal life with someone you love."

"So are you saying you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"I'm saying I'm not sure yet, Clark. This isn't an easy decision to make. I'm going to go away for a little while and think everything through."

She grabbed her bag from the kitchen counter and walked out the door. Clark didn't know how long he had stared at that door hoping she would run back through the door and into his arms. When she turned away and didn't look back, all he wanted was to lye down and be alone.

It was two days until Lana walked through the doors of the Kent farm again. She set her bag down on the kitchen counter and began rummaging through it when she saw Clark walk in the room. Her eyes then went back to the bag.

Clark saddened at this. He knew things had not been the same between them. He hated to admit it to himself. Lana was the only girl he had ever been in love with. And she finally knew his secret and he could be happy with her. But it was tainted now. And as much as it hurt, Clark had to face reality.

"So this is what it comes down to," he stated to Lana. She looked up. " You can't even look at me anymore."

"Clark, we have to admit things have changed"

"Yeah they have, Lana. We don't seem to really know each other anymore."

"You're right. We have obviously been drifting apart. And I think the best thing is to just let go. No matter how hard it is."

Lana started to walk toward the kitchen door. Clark followed her and caught her by her wrist. "Lana, no matter what I'll always wish the best for you. I'm sorry things didn't work out. I'm glad I got to be happy with you, even if it was for just a little while.."

"Me too Clark. And I'll always want the best for you. But if it's just going to be heartache in the end, this is probably best. You have bigger things in store for you, and this would only hold you back. The world needs you, and I need to accept that. I'm going to go up to see Nell. I think I'll stay with her until I find something. I'll come by to pack my things tonight." With that she picked up her bag and started to walk out.

Before she walked through the kitchen door, however, she turned around to look at him one last time. "I'll always love you Clark. That will never change."

"I know, Lana. I feel the same way."

* * *

Clark knew Lana would be gone the whole day. In the meantime, though, he needed advice on what to do. He decided he needed to see Chloe in Metropolis. As he ran faster than a speeding bullet to The Daily Planet, he realized that amongst all of the problems he has had to solve in his lifetime, he would never understand romance.

The Daily Planet was packed with a great deal of hustle and bustle as usual. Papers and bins we're on each desk, phones were ringing, and people stormed around and talked. While Clark stood in the middle of the room searching for Chloe, Lois walked by. She was wearing a black, business attire skirt outfit and held a large manila envelope in her hand.

"Oh, hey Clark," she said as she busily walked by. "If you're looking for Chloe she's out on assignment."

"Oh. Thanks Lois," Clark said. He wore a worried expression. Lois studied him.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I just need someone to talk to."

"Well, you let me cry on your shoulder the other day. The least I can do is return the favor. Just give me a minute to deliver these forms and you will have my undivided attention."

Clark simply smiled softly. Lois walked off. His eyes followed her to an office down the hall. She turned the corner and was back in front of him fifteen seconds later.

"So why do you look so sad Smallville?"

Clark couldn't help but giggle when she called him that. Then his face got serious again. "Well, it's Lana. We're breaking up because, well, things just aren't working out." he couldn't give her anymore details.

"Wow, that's tough. Look, I know I don't have the best history with romance, but things don't always turn out the way you expect. Sometimes that's a good thing. I know you thought Lana was the love of your life, but maybe someone else will come along."

"Thanks Lois. I hope you're right."

"Anytime. And, I just want to say, that Lana is a lucky girl to have had a guy like you. And if she doesn't see that, then it's her loss." With that she left again and Clark was just about to speed back to the farm when Jimmy Olsen came running into the room, the camera around his neck bumping up and down, yelling, "Lois, stop what you're doing! I just found out Lex Luthor's been shot."

"Whoa, calm down there Jimmy. How'd you find this out?" Lois asked him.

"Chloe called me on her way back from assignment," he responded through his panting. "She saw the police on the side of the road but they couldn't give her any information."

"That's why I'm going to find out on my own," Chloe said as she came up behind them typing frantically on her laptop.

"Hey, slow down there cuz. You mean _we're _going to find out," Lois said pointing to her, Clark, and Jimmy.

Chloe gave Clark an inquisitive look. "Yeah, not that I mind your spontaneous visits, but what are you doing here, Clark?"

"I, uh, came to talk to you about something." he said shyly.

"Oh, ok," she said. "Well, can it wait until we get some more information here?"

"Actually, Lois helped," he answered.

"Oh," she said, stunned. "That's a different turn of events."

"Don't be so shocked, cuz, just because I can be a bit abrasive doesn't mean I don't have a soft side too," Lois said defensively.

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend," Chloe said with her hands in the air.

"Ok, can we focus on the situation at hand here?" Jimmy asked nervously. "A man has been shot."

"Where was Lex last seen?" Clark asked.

"It took place in his mansion. I was going over there to tell him something I found while on assignment when there were some ambulances and police cars. The shooter had just left. Lex was unconscious so they couldn't get any information from him."

"I'm going to go to the clinic to see if Lex can identify the shooter," said Lois.

"I'll come with you," said Clark.

"I don't think so, Smallville. I'm a big girl and can handle this on my own," Lois protested.

"Well, why doesn't he come with you, Lois?" Chloe asked. "Jimmy and I can stay here and dig up any information we can. Maybe find out if Lex made any calls on his cell phone or something." She secretly thought that Lois and Clark would make a good couple and hoped that they would think so too. Lana had been telling her what was going on with her and Clark, so Chloe had figured that ship had sailed. It was the investigative reporter in her.

"Alright, but if I get any attitude from you," Lois said giving Clark a stern look.

Clark looked at her shyly. "I'll be good, I promise."

"Ok, then. Let's go," Lois said not all too enthused.

They strolled off together through the big double doors of The Daily Planet while Jimmy and Chloe stared intensely at a computer.

* * *

Lois and Clark wandered the gloomy, dimly-lit halls of the Smallville Medical Center. There was a definite awkward silence between them.

"Don't look so tense, Smallville. I don't bite."

"I know." Clark said as he looked at her awkwardly.

The truth was, Clark was feeling weird around Lois. He did not quite understand why. He had been alone with her before, and he never really felt shy around her, but for some reason he did just now. Maybe it was because of the help she had given him earlier. He had never seen that side of her before. To him Lois was someone who never wore her heart on her sleeve. She just did what she wanted and did not let anyone stand in her way. She did not like to let people see her cry or anything of the sort. Part of that was like Clark himself. He didn't let people stand in the way, especially when it came to those he cared about. Clark had never realized that before. He also was always afraid of opening up to people, especially about his secret. He couldn't even tell his friends, they found out on their own. Lois had always been just a friend to him, someone who was just simply there. But they had something in common…

"Let's get one thing straight, Smallville. I'm going to do the talking. The last thing I need is for you to mess this up for me."

"Mess it up for you?" he repeated dully, this thoughts being interrupted.

"Look, this could be a really good story here. Billionaire gets shot in his home, one with massive security. There's got to be something here somewhere."

"What if Lex doesn't know who it is?"

"Well then my job is going to be more difficult."

"You know, Lex owns the paper. I don't know if he'll want this splashed all across the front page."

"Well that depends on the story."

"That's what I mean. Whoever shot Lex had a motive. He must have done something to them. He won't want you parading it around."

"Look, like I said before, I can take care of myself.."

" I know you can. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I know what Lex is capable of."

"Aw, little Clarky has a soft spot for me!" She said sarcastically.

Clark blushed a little. "You're my friend. That's all."

"Yeah, well, if we stand here any longer we won't get anywhere."

They walked the cold, desolate hallway to the front desk. Lois asked where Lex was staying. At first they were hesitant to give her the room number but as soon as Lois flashed them her Daily Planet badge they conceded. Clark had to admire Lois. She knew what she wanted and she would not let anyone stand in her way. It was part of what made her so amazing. It was part of what Clark loved the most about her…

He followed her to the room and when they walked in Lex was sitting up in bed. He had no shirt on because of the fresh wound on his chest, on which there was a white bandage which was slowly but surely turning red. He wore a tired and cold smile.

"Well, well, well. I never thought that my first visitors would be Clark Kent and Lois Lane." He laughed to himself. "On second thought, it makes perfect sense. Everyone else wants me dead anyway and you, Miss Lane, are one determined reporter. I assume you are here to get a story."

"Yes, that is precisely why we are here," replied Lois.

"Well, then I will tell you what I told the police and all of the other press. I know nothing. The man was wearing a mask and he didn't speak. His form was unrecognizable to me."

"He just walked in and shot you?"

Lex could tell she was not going to leave until she got what she wanted, and he was too tired to argue, so he gave in.

"Exactly. I had my back turned toward the door. I heard it slam open so I turned around and next thing I knew, I was recovering from surgery."

"Do you have any idea who would want to shoot you?"

Again, Lex laughed. "Miss Lane, that answer could fill up a lot more than your notepad."

"So you're unclear as to who may have done this."

"Yes."

"And how did this person get past all your security?"

"Now, that's a good question. I should find out this man's secret and reward him instead of pressing charges," he joked. "And I assure you that my security will no longer be employed once I am released."

"So, did a security guard hear the shot and find you?"

"Yes. But when he entered the room, all he saw was a big pile of ink flowing on the floor. Which is odd considering there was no ink in the room."

"That is strange. Is all of this in the official report?"

"Yes." Lex was beginning to get annoyed now. "You are as unintelligent as the police who tell me there are no leads. Now, please leave. I'm tired."

Clark did not like Lex taking that tone with Lois. She was just about to open her mouth and talk back to Lex when he snapped. "Look Lex, you have no right to treat Lois that way. She is just trying to do her job. No one deserves to be shot, even you. Although, come to think of it, none of us would be here if you hadn't done something to make someone want to kill you!"

Lois grabbed his arm. "Clark, that's enough. Come on, we're going." and with that they both exited the room.

When they were in the hall again Lois stopped and turned around to look at Clark. "What is wrong with you? I told you I could handle it. Why did you have to stand up for me?"

"Because what he said to you was unfair."

"Please, Clark. I'm a big girl. I'm not going to let an insult from Lex Luthor scare me."

"I know, I just don't like to see you being treated that way." He couldn't help but blush and she couldn't help but smile.

"Well, thank you. But next time let me fight my own battles, okay?"

He nodded.

" Good. Now, let's get back to Jimmy and Chloe and see if they have found anything."


	2. Progress

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! This is my first fanfic so I hope it goes over well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything Smallville. **

**Chapter 2**

Lois and Clark made their way back to The Daily Planet. Jimmy and Chloe were huddled in a corner pouring over a pile of papers. When they entered Chloe approached them with an anxious look on her face.

"So, what happened? Did Lex tell you anything?"

"It's Lex Luthor, Chloe. What do you think?" Lois replied.

"You're right," Chloe said in a defeated yet strong tone. "Well, did you get _anything _out of him?"

"Just that he didn't see the guy's face because he had a mask. He couldn't recognize him or figure out how he got past security."

"Well, speaking of security, we tried all of the cameras that Lex has posted around the mansion," Chloe explained. "It looks as if there is a puddle of ink on the floor. When Lex saw it he turned around. Then all of a sudden someone comes out and shoots him."

"Lex mentioned something about the ink." said Clark. "He said there was no ink in the room at the beginning."

"Maybe the person put it in there as a distraction," suggested Jimmy simply.

"This is Smallville, Jimmy. Things rarely turn out cut and dry," Chloe said to her boyfriend.

"Well, it would make sense."

"I don't think we should totally rule it out, cuz," said Lois.

"Ok, whatever you guys say." Chloe said, giving in.

"So, what do you have so far?" asked Clark, trying to get back on track.

"Well, I checked into the police reports, but they could not find any DNA around the scene," Chloe explained, showing them a set of papers that had been printed online. "But they do have some surveillance videos in their file. For example, they only place that Lex had been to outside of the mansion this morning was one of his laboratories. He was seen conversing with a doctor in there."

"Who is the doctor?" asked Lois.

"According to police reports, his name is Dr. Timothy Rosenthal."

"Where can we find him?" She asked her cousin. If he did shoot Lex he probably would not be at the laboratory where he was working for him.

"Well, that's the kicker," said Chloe. " I hacked in to his bank account an email to see if he has had any activity since the shooting. Turns out, he has." She held up what appeared to be an email confirmation. "To American Airlines. He is going on a short trip to Bolivia. The ticket was purchased last week, but he took off not half an hour after the shooting. He may have had this all planned."

"Really?" said Lois intrigued, looking over all of Chloe's papers.

In the meantime there was someone walking by who didn't look familiar to Clark.

"Hey, who's that guy?" he asked.

"Oh, that's Curtis. He just started here last week. He seems okay so far," Chloe replied, not thinking much of the subject.

"So what are we going to do about this doctor? We need to speak to him," said Jimmy.

"Are the police questioning him?" asked Lois.

"They already did," replied Chloe. "Said what he was doing with Lex was purely business and he did not know what else Lex was doing that day or who would have shot him. He knows not many people like him, but he could not personally name anybody."

"His flight returns tomorrow," said Clark, also taking a gander at Chloe's discovery . "Maybe we could speak with him then. We could stop by the lab then if he is so innocent."

"Sounds like a plan," said Chloe.

* * *

That night Clark went back to the farm alone. It was decided that they would all meet at The Daily Planet in the morning and then they would meet with the doctor once his flight got in. He was sitting down at the kitchen table thinking about Lana. It was so lonely without her there. He had always had someone at the farm with him. Then his father died and his mother left to be a Senator in Washington. At least he had Lana to come home to after his parents left. Now he was by himself and the farm never felt bigger. This was how he had felt ever since Lana left.

Clark had decided that he would just lay down on the couch for a while. Maybe after some time he would just drift off to sleep. The silence in the house made the emptiness of his stomach sound louder. But Clark did not even feel like eating. He just closed his eyes and slipped into his new routine. Then he heard a knock on the door.

It was Lois. She wore a big smile on her face and had two bags of food in her hands. He opened the door.

"Hey Lois," he said, confused.

"Hey," she said. "I know you didn't have dinner either. So I figured we could eat together. I'm sure you can use a friend."

"Thanks Lois," he said, with a slight smile on his face. It did feel good to know she cared, and he did not want to be alone.

"Where are Chloe and Jimmy?" he asked, not realizing the mistake he made.

"They wanted to be alone," she said upset. "Besides, I know you are going through a rough time and I wanted to be there fore you. I thought that is why you confided in me?"

"Yea, it was," Clark said defensively.

"So, excuse me if I like being the only one who you go to for once. Excuse me for having a vulnerable side."

He had realized his mistake.

"Look, Lois, I didn't know. I just assumed, since we are all friends and are all working on this together. I really am glad I came to you today." He was so sincere that she couldn't help but stare into his eyes before giving him a big hug. As she was doing so, she couldn't help but realize how green and beautiful they were. She had never noticed it before.

"I'm sorry, I was being too hard on you," she said after they broke apart. "You're going through a hard time."

"Don't apologize. I'm glad you're here." He couldn't believe he said it, but it was true.

"Thank you, Smallville," she said with a small smile. With that, they grabbed the chicken and french fries from the bags that Lois brought and sat down at the kitchen table.

Their dinner went pretty quietly, mostly because Clark was not one to hold long conversations. After they ate and cleaned up.

"Thanks again for coming, Lois" he said, in a tone that suggested he thought she was leaving.

"O no you don't, Clark. You are not getting rid of me that easily. I'm staying with you tonight."

"No, Lois, you don't have to-"

"I know that, Clark. I want to. And besides, I lived here at one point and we've been here alone before. We'll stay in separate rooms just like then."

He did have to admit, he liked the idea of not being by himself. He smiled slightly and sat down on the couch. Lois got them some drinks from the fridge and joined him.

"I know that some people want to be alone when they are in a situation like yours, Clark. But I figured you have been alone enough the past few nights."

"That's exactly how I feel, Lois," he said. It was crazy to him how she could understand him so well. He had never seen this side of her before. She had always appeared so fearless.

He must have been staring at her blankly, because she said, "take a picture, Smallville."

He snapped back into reality. "Sorry, Lois. It's just, um…"

"What? I don't strike you as the nurturing type?"

"No, not exactly," he said shyly.

"Well, maybe I'm not as hardened as I come off. I have feelings too, you know."

"I know you do." His tone was incredibly sweet.

"Sometimes it's just easier to not show how you feel. That way it's easier for people not to get hurt."

"I know what you mean."

"Is that what happened with you and Lana?"

He got a sad look on his face, and Lois caught herself. "I'm sorry, Clark. Sometimes I let my mouth get the better of me."

He paused for a little while before he started talking again. "She decided to end it. She felt that she was not right for me." He hated lying to her after she had been so nice to him.

"Wow. That's so harsh. I'm sorry you had to go through that, Clark. But, you know, you'll find someone."

"It just seems harder for me."

"A lot of people think that, Clark. Look at me and Oliver. I thought I had the worst luck when he left. But you helped me feel better and now I am resigned to the fact that I may or may not find someone else."

"You will, Lois."

"Well, thanks Clark. But this is not about me, it's about you."

"Still, you're smart and you're fun to be around. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks, Clark. That's quite a compliment. We've really come a long way since we've met."

"Yeah, I guess we have." He then looked at the ground.

It was true. When Clark had first met Lois, he couldn't stand her. He thought she was bossy, rude, and arrogant. And now he realized that she was just strong. He liked that about her.

She then decided to ruffle Clark's hair playfully. As she did this he turned his head to face her. Then she leaned in closer to his face, as if she was about to press her lips to his. This shocked him. She realized after a couple of moments what she had done and she backed away and took her hand out of Clark's hair.

"Well, I um, need to use the restroom," she said as she hastily left.

Clark felt confused as she left. Did Lois have feelings for him? And if so, how did he feel about that? He had just broken up with Lana. He wasn't sure if he could love anyone like that ever again. Besides, given who he was, it would only lead to heartache. He could not go through that again.

As Lois walked to the bathroom, she felt embarrassed. And for Lois Lane to feel embarrassed, well, that was something. But she couldn't understand what had gone on in her head. She knew Clark was vulnerable and she did not want to take advantage of him or to hurt him. But she really did want to kiss him. And that scared her.

Lois walked back into the room where Clark was sitting and was saying that that she thought it better that she left when Clark stood up awkwardly in protest.

"You don't have to go, Lois. Nothing happened."

"I just feel like such an idiot. I'm really sorry, Clark. I never meant to take advantage of you, and…" She would not let him see her cry.

He took her hand. "It's okay. I want you to stay. I don't want to be alone." He pulled her into a fierce hug. "We'll keep each other sane," he said as they broke apart. She laughed.

They sat around talking for a while longer. When neither of them seemed to be able to keep their eyes open much longer, they went to their rooms to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Clark awoke to a scream. He ran downstairs to see what it was. He laughed when he saw the source. Lois was in the kitchen, her back to him, and grease from the bacon she was frying was splattering over her. She heard Clark's laugh and turned to face him.

"Oh, so you think this is funny? Well, I guess it's not a secret anymore that my culinary skills are shoddy." She placed the bacon on a paper towel.

"Are you okay?" he said, still laughing slightly. "Do you need anything?"

"I think I'll live," she replied.

"You didn't have to do all of this, Lois. You've already helped me out a lot."

" I know, but I guess this is my way of saying thank you for not thinking I am a total psycho."

"Well, not toally.."

"Hey!" she said and threw a dish towel at him. They both laughed.

They had a decent breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast. After, Lois set the dishes in the sink and asked Clark hesitatingly, "So, um, do you need help with like, the cows or something?"

Clark burst out laughing at the way she asked the question.

"What's so funny?"

"You? Help me take care of the cows?" He was still laughing.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice."

He stopped laughing. "I know you are. And I appreciate that. Really, I do."

She couldn't help but forgive him. "Well, I know I don't seem like the farm girl type. So you can go do the farm work while I clean up in here."

"Okay," he said and left to do some work.

After all of the work was done Lois decided to go back home and get ready for when they met up at The Daily Planet later. As she walked out the door Clark thanked her again for all that she had done. She hugged him again and he kissed her on the cheek. She walked out the door when Clark saw out of the corner of his eye a silver pendant on a chain. He went to pick it up and realized the pendant was in the shape of an L.

"Lois, is this yours?"

"Huh?" Lois asked dumbfounded as she stood in the doorway. She eyed the necklace in Clark's hand and then clutched her bear neck. "Oh yeah. Thanks, Clark. My dad gave my sister Lucy and I each one for Christmas one year when we were little girls. I take it off when I sleep." She went to retrieve it from his grasp and their hands touched slightly, causing an electric current to run through them that neither could ignore.

They stood frozen in place for a couple moments. "Well, glad I could help," Clark finally said shyly as Lois finished walking out the door. As she did so he could not help notice a pleasant sent of vanilla and honey. Lois's scent, he noticed. Thoughts buzzed through his mind about why in the world he would find her scent so intoxicating.

* * *

Three hours later the four of them were in front of The Daily Planet building. They went over the plan, to check out the laboratory first to see if the doctor was there. If not, then they would hack into the airport security cameras and see if they could track down where the doctor went. That would be a more difficult task, so they would just try the obvious place he would be first. Of course, Clark could just use his powers, but that would look suspicious in front of Jimmy and Lois.

They walked over to the laboratory and it turned out that luck was on their side. The doctor had placed a box on a table and sat down on a stool when they walked in.

"Hello, Doctor Rosenthal, I presume?" asked Chloe.

"That depends. Who wants to know?"

"I'm Chloe Sullivan, I'm a reporter at The Daily Planet." She showed him her badge. "And this is Jimmy Olsen and Lois Lane, they also work for the paper." They showed the doctor their identification. "And this is Clark Kent, our assistant." She could not think of a better lie, and Clark had no badge.

"Well, what is this about?"

"We were just inquiring as to what you knew about the shooting of Lex Luthor," Chloe replied.

"I've already spoken to the police and other reporters about it and have given them the same information-"

"I know, we were just wondering if you could describe your relationship with Lex. Maybe that will lead to who had motive to shoot him."

"What, do you think I did it?"

"No, we're just trying to get as much information as we can."

"Look, I don't like Luthor. He's threatening and arrogant." His tone was angry and hardened.

"So, why are you working for him?" Lois piped in.

"He pays well," the doctor replied simply. "But believe me, I would never shoot anyone."

"So, why did you take off so soon after Lex's shooting?" asked Chloe.

"It was for a business trip. I needed to pick up something for a project that Lex is having me work on."

"Is that what's in this box?" She stepped closer to it, but he pulled it closer to him.

"That is none of your business," he replied coldly.

"Why not?" asked Jimmy. "What's so secretive about it?"

"I don't think Lex would want you to know, and I don't want to get on his bad side."

His fierce tone made them all silent for a couple of moments. Then the doctor said, "I think it's time for you to leave. You don't know what you're getting involved in."

"We've all had experience with Lex Luthor. You should be the one to be careful," said Clark. With that, they all walked out.

* * *

They made their way back to The Daily Planet. The inside was abuzz with its usual hustle and bustle. Curtis made their way to them and immediately turned his eyes on Lois.

"Hey, Lois" he said shyly.

"Oh, hey Curtis," she replied, smiling.

"How's it going?"

"Not bad, and yourself?"

"Not bad. Well, I'd better get back to work," he said awkwardly as he started to leave.

"Yeah, me too."

He walked away and Chloe smiled at Lois. "So, the new guy, huh? He's pretty cute."

"I guess so," Lois replied, and then turned to look at Clark.

Clark found his feeling on the situation awkward. He did not like the idea of Lois with the new guy. Maybe he felt he couldn't be trusted. Maybe he just felt protective. After all, Lois had been so good to him. Or maybe it was something more than that. But he didn't want to believe that.

Lois, meanwhile, noticed how strong Curtis's scent was. It was musky. It was definitely not as sweet and clean as Clark's. _Wait _she thought to herself. _Why am I thinking of Clark's scent?_

Her thoughts were broken up by Jimmy speaking. "So, what do you guys think? Is the doc a suspect?"

"I think so," said Chloe. "He professed his dislike for Lex. And it seems as if he used a ticket bought to create an alibi."

" I agree," said Clark, who was still slightly distracted by his thoughts.

"What do you think, Lois?" asked Jimmy.

"What? Oh, yeah, I think you guys are right," she said distractedly.

Chloe smiled. "You'll have to ignore her. She only has Curtis on the brain."

"No, it's just-"

"It's okay, Lois. You don't have to be embarrassed."

Lois decided to drop it. Chloe was just as stubborn and persistent as her. They all decided to keep tabs on the doctor periodically to see if he became more suspicious, while also looking out for any more evidence. With that, Clark left, since he did not work there. As he was leaving, Curtis approached the others and seemed particularly attentive to Lois. Clark, however, felt Lois would get upset if he pried into her business so he walked out of the building.


	3. Chaos

**Chapter 3**

The next two weeks went by without much progress. Lex was released from the hospital, and the official police report did not give them much to go off of. So, naturally, Chloe and Lois had to do some digging of their own.

Lois and Clark had also been talking more. Some nights she would stop by after work just to see how he was doing. They were becoming increasingly closer since their sleepover, and Chloe noticed it. She was really happy for her best friend and her cousin.

The doctor seemed to be their only suspect. Especially since he blatantly stated his hatred for Lex. He would have motive, but he obviously would not admit to a group of reporters that he tried to murder somebody. So their work was just going to be that much harder.

Then suddenly one morning they hit a milestone. Chloe had been tapping into all of Dr. Rosenthal's files daily and one day she found something useful.

She printed the papers from her computer and made the announcement of what she found.

"This shows what he was working on with Lex. He just finished the project yesterday and uploaded it onto his file."

"What's the project?" asked Lois.

"It's almost like a truth serum. The chemicals that he has used are what seem to be the traditional formula. But there is a slight difference. Meteor rock."

"Why would that need to be in there?" asked Jimmy.

"Well, according to this report," Chloe replied, reading from the paper, "that produces the effect of someone being under the control of the person who administers it to them."

"Like the Imperious Curse?" asked Jimmy.

They all looked at him, unsure of what he meant.

"You know, from Harry Potter?," he continued. "The curse you put on somebody and they do your bidding? It's illegal." He saw that none of them were responding. "Never mind."

"I know it was just put up yesterday, but what if Dr. Rosenthal had somebody else kill Lex by using this stuff on them?" suggested Clark.

"My thoughts exactly," thought Chloe. "It was only ready yesterday, but that is only because Lex wanted a large amount. A small dosage would work on a person for up to an hour," she said, looking at the paper.

"And one of the ingredients is a plant found only in Bolivia," she continued. "So maybe Dr. Rosenthal took off to Bolivia right after administering the serum. That way it could not been proven that he had anything to do with it. He was just on a business trip."

"We need to get down to that lab and get a straight answer from him," Lois stated.

* * *

They all headed down to the lab. When they arrived there they were just about to push open the door without any introduction when they heard Dr. Rosenthal had company. As they listened to the conversation, they realized that the other voice belonged to Lex.

"Is everything ready, doctor?" he asked sternly.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor. It is all here in this box."

"Good." A couple of moments, during which the group could hear a lid being taken off . "This is all of it?" Lex said harshly.

"Well, yes. This is what all of the money and resources you gave me made," he replied defensively.

They heard the lid being slammed back down on the box. "I hardly think that all of the money that I put into this project would have resulted in only this. Where's the rest of it? Or did you squander away some of the money?" Lex's tone now was furious.

"You have no right to accuse me of anything, Mr. Luthor!" The doctor's tone was pained and angry.

"And you have no right to take advantage of an ingured man!"

"It was your fault you were injured in the first place! It's just too bad the job wasn't finished!" The doctor's tone turned seemed to be that of a man letting out a large amount of pent up emotions.

Another moment passed by. "When you finish your job, tell me. Otherwise you'll be sorry." They heard footsteps coming their way. They ducked to the side of the building and watched Lex drive away. None of them had paid attention before that his car was even there. They all stared at each other, convinced that the doctor had just confirmed their theory. They walked inside to get their proof.

* * *

Clark began to feel sick immediately upon entering the room. His stomach felt that it was squeezed inside of him and his blood felt like it was boiling. His veins began throbbing and his heart began to receive shooting pains that started in his chest because it was constricting. He started to collapse to the floor. Dr. Rosenthal had opened the boxes again.

Lois noticed Clark's condition and approached him. "Clark, are you okay?"

He looked up at her weakly, with those big, pouty, puppy-dog eyes that she couldn't help but smile at. Then he replied almost inaudibly, "I'm allergic to the meteor rocks."

Luckily at this point, Dr. Rosenthal sealed the boxes, which were made of lead. Clark immediately began to feel better and stood up straight.

"It's okay, I'm fine now," he told her.

He and Lois joined Jimmy and Chloe on the other side of the table where Dr. Rosenthal was standing. Chloe knew how Clark would react and Jimmy saw Chloe was not worried, so he was not worried about Clark.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" asked the doctor coldly.

"I know about the project you and Lex are working on," said Chloe in a strong tone.

"Do you now?" He moved across to the other side of the table where they were and faced Chloe. "Well then I hope you also know that it is illegal to look through someone's personal files."

"Don't talk to me about illegal. You possibly used this stuff on someone to shoot Lex so that you could get off Scott-free!" Chloe was clearly not going to let the doctor get to her.

Dr. Rosenthal chuckled a little. "Well, that's kind of presumptuous, don't you think?"

"Then you tell me why you flew the country thirty minutes after Lex was shot."

"I told you, I was on a business trip." he was beginning to get annoyed. Chloe, however, was not going to give up.

"But there's no proof that you didn't have somebody else do it."

"There's no proof that I did, either. You sure are stubborn."

"You said you hated Lex."

"Would you try to kill somebody simply because you didn't get along with them?"

Lois could see that this was going nowhere. So she stepped in the middle of them. "Okay, this needs to stop. Look, doctor, all that is needed is proof that you didn't use any of this stuff on somebody."

"Done." Came a voice from behind them.

They all turned around at the same time. Lex Luthor was standing in the room with them.

For a few moments the room was silent and all eyes were on Lex. Then he started walking towards them.

"I left my phone in here. I came back and walked into this intriguing conversation. And I am sure glad I did." His eyes sent a piercing glare to everyone in the room. "You see, Dr. Rosenthal was on a business trip for me. I ran out of an ingredient I needed so I sent him to retrieve some more."

"Why didn't you have him take your private jet?" asked Clark.

"Because I was going to be needing it to go to Metropolis that following night. That is, before someone shot me."

"Lex ,believe me," Dr. Rosenthal chimed in, "I didn't have anyone shoot you."

Lex stared at him with much conviction. "I'll be the judge of that." He walked over to the boxes that the doctor had recently sealed. He took the lids off. Clark had to maintain himself for a few moments while Lex examined the contents of the first box.

"So I take it you know what this does." said Lex as he looked up from the box to the group.

"Yes," said Chloe. She knew it would not be smart to lie to Lex.

"Well, then you should also know who my main subject was," he said, staring at Clark. "You always kept secrets from me, even when we were friends. I figured I could make you tell me all that you have been keeping from me this whole time." He began approaching Clark with some of the substance that he had taken from a box and Clark began to feel even weaker.

"Lex," Clark said weakly, "You don't have to do this."

"But there's enough here to control you for who knows how long," said Lex. "It would be a shame to waste it. And while I'm at it, I think I'll use it on the four of you as well, so that you don't breathe a word of this to anybody." He stared coldly at everybody else in the room.

As the substance came nearer, Clark collapsed to the floor. Lex was about to pour it into Clark's mouth when Chloe kicked him from behind. He became unconscious.

Jimmy and Lois saw Dr. Rosenthal run out, afraid of being a part of the scene . They then ran over to the boxes and threw the out the window, destroying the contents.

Clark gained his strength back and they all walked outside of the laboratory after Chloe called 911 and explained the situation, minus the illegal hacking part.

"Well, we don't know if the doctor is still guilty or not," she said in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah, we're not any further than we were this morning," said Clark sulkily.

"Relax, Smallville. I'm sure something will turn up. In the mean time, there is nothing we can do," Lois assured him. Inspite of the situation at hand, Clark still felt his heart flutter at his nickname.

* * *

They made their way back to The Daily Planet. When they walked in Curtis was there. He gave Clark a sort of strange look. It was almost jealous.

He approached Lois. "Hey, Lois, still on for tonight?"

"You bet," she replied. But then she began laughing at Curtis's appearance. His shirt was stained with ink and some of it was also on his hand.

"What?" he asked her nervously.

"You have ink on your shirt and hand." She pointed to the said areas.

He stared down at himself and looked up at her with an awkward laugh. "Shoot. My pen broke at my desk, and I guess some of it got on me." He laughed another awkward laugh. "So, uh, see you tonight then." He stormed off, muttering something inaudible under his breath.

Lois laughed again. Clark, however, was not amused. He somehow didn't like the idea of Lois going out on a date. Especially not with Curtis. Something just did not set right with that guy.

He decided to approach Lois about the topic. "What's tonight?" he asked her.

"Nothing really. Curtis just asked me out so I said yes. I figured it might be nice to get out there again. Why?" She was bewildered by Clark's tone and expression.

He stared down at the floor a few moments. Then he lifted his head slightly and said, "No reason. Just be careful, ok?"

She laughed a small laugh. "You don't have to worry about me, Clark. But it's really sweet of you to worry like that." She walked away.

Chloe overheard the whole conversation and went up to Clark. "What was that all about?" she asked confused.

"What?" Clark asked innocently.

"Do you have feelings for my cousin?" she asked.

Chloe had found out about Clark and Lana when he told her the day after Lois spent the night with him. She was really supportive, like always. Clark hoped that she would be again after what he was about to say to her.

"Chloe, I don't know," he said mildly. "It's just that first everything with Lana happened. Then Lois was great through all of this."

"Yeah, she told me how you guys were talking and everything."

"I've never seen that side of her before. I just always saw her as a friend."

"And, now do you want something more?"

"I think I might. But is it too soon?"

Chloe paused for a couple of moments. Then she stared Clark straight in the eye.

"Only you can decide that, Clark. You need to decided if you can fall in love again, or if you are just being vulnerable right now."

Clark had a sad look about him now. "It's not just that, Chloe. It's my secret too. Lana couldn't handle it. She felt being together would hold me back."

"Well, maybe you just need to find somebody who doesn't feel that." She said simply.

"I don't think it's going to be as easy as that," Clark said as if what Chloe said was silly.

"I know that Clark. Believe me, I know first hand what it is like being different. But Jimmy accepted me when I thought he wouldn't. So maybe Lois would do the same for you. Lana couldn't because no matter how much she loved you, she always felt the world needed you more."

"How do you know that?" Clark said, eying her questioningly. Those were her precise words.

"She told me. The day after you informed me of your breakup, I called her. Look, I know it would be easier on you if you were like everyone else. But trust me, I wouldn't change a thing."

"Thanks, Chloe. I do wish I were more human, though."

"Well, look at it this way Clark. You're more human that the scumbag who shot Lex. Or Lex for that matter."

"Thanks, I think," Clark said uncertainly. Him and Chloe laughed.

He stared at her for a couple of moments. "Why couldn't I just have been attracted to you? You know everything that I'm going through."

"Yeah, life would be easier," Chloe said jokingly. Clark laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, Chloe."

"Anytime Clark. And talk to Lois. They say there's someone out there for everybody."

Clark smiled and walked away. He was going to go and talk to Lois, but he saw that she was busy working. Plus, he had to mull things over by himself at first.

He hoped that Chloe was right. That there really was somebody out there for everybody. But Lana was the only woman he had ever loved. Maybe he was just lonely and vulnerable right now. One thing was for certain, he was very confused.

While he was hoping for some sort of sign, he drove back to the farm. He sat at home alone that night, while Lois got ready for her date.

* * *

She was supposed to meet Curtis in front of a coffee house that was right down the street from their work. He offered to pick her up, to which Lois's exact words were, "Look, I'm a modern gal. And I can get there on my own, thank you. If you don't like it then that's tough." Curtis did not dare argue with that so he decided to let her have her way.

Lois currently looked at her watch as she stood outside. It was about five minutes until eight, the time she was supposed to meet Curtis. She looked in her purse and didn't find her phone_. Chloe called me when I was in the car to ask me a work question_ she said to herself. _I must have left it in there. I better go get it incase Curtis tried or will try calling me. _

She turned the corner and walked to her car. On her way there, she felt herself step in a wet puddle. She unlocked the door and sure enough, her cell phone sat in one of the drink holders in the front. She went to reach it from the driver's seat when she suddenly felt somebody grab her by the arm. They turned her towards them and she saw a masked figure dressed in black. He lead her to the passenger side while Lois put up a fight. He was extremely strong. He clasped his hand over her mouth tightly so that she couldn't scream or even move her lips. She still tried to resist but the man hit her on the side of the head. She saw the scene in front of her fade to black. The last thing she remembered was the scent of her captor.

When she was pushed in the passenger seat the man slammed the door and walked over to the driver's side, thinking how this was too easy. He got into the car and sped away.

**Yea, I'm evil. Sorry. **


	4. Truth

**Chapter 4**

Lois awoke three hours later in a dark room in what appeared to be a warehouse. She was tied to a chair and her feet were touching hard floor. There were shelves and bins all around her.

She then realized that she was alone. She tried to break the ropes free but she did not succeed. All that resulted was the painful chafing of her skin. The sweat began pouring down her face from a combination of stress, physical activity, and lack of air conditioning. At her wits end, she put her head down and hoped that someone would come.

Then a thought occurred to her. She only hoped that one person would come. And it was so bizarre to her. _Why am I hoping that Clark Kent will come and rescue me? I mean, sure, he's always been there for me in the past. But I am the type of girl who has never depended on a man, not even her own father. _

She then decided that sitting around thinking about Clark would not help her. So she yelled out "Help!" four times before the door opened and someone said, "No one will be able to hear you."

It was the masked figure that had grabbed Lois and drove off in her car. "There is no one around for miles," he continued.

He turned the light on and Lois could see everything in the room more clearly. It appeared to be a sort of shrine to Lex. There were papers that contained his whereabouts and personal information on him. There were candid photos of him that appeared to have been taken by a stalker of some sort. Lois shifted into investigative reporter mode and put it all together.

"You shot Lex," she said simply, trying to hide the fear that was rapidly radiating inside of her.

The man slowly approached her. "Yes. I brought you here because I knew you would be hot on my trail eventually. I overheard you and your friends talking and I figured I had to silence you all." He was now beginning to pace the room.

Lois stared at him. There was something familiar about this man, but she just couldn't figure out what it was. "Who are you?" she asked.

"O, you know who I am," he replied with a small, cold laugh.

She must have had a sort of blank look on her face because he asked, "You really don't know?"

Lois tried to think of all that she had remembered from her attack. She couldn't see his face, but she remembered his scent. She had smelled it before. It was musky and she remembered it because she had compared it to Clark's scent. "Curtis" she said aloud, sorting it all out.

The masked man laughed a little and took off his mask. Indeed, it was Curtis. "What gave it away?" he asked.

"Your smell. It's really bad and I remember noticing it at work."

Curtis seemed to have taken no offense to this.

"How long have I been here?" She also had no clue what time it was, seeing how she could not get to her watch.

"Only a few hours, be patient," her captor replied. "You're going to be here a long time."

* * *

That night Clark sat on the couch of his farm, restless. Chloe's words had been ringing through his head since he last left her. Should he talk to Lois about how he felt? Would she return the feelings? And even if so, what about his big secret? Could he tell her? How would Lois handle it if he did? And if he didn't, would she be upset if she found out some other way? _Probably_, he answered himself. _Look at Oliver_.

More and more questions kept spilling into his head over the next few minutes. Then the sound of his cell phone ringing finally broke his concentration. _Who would be calling me at this hour?_ He thought to himself. Worriedly, he picked up. He heard Chloe's voice on the other line, panicking.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" he asked her frantically. He hoped it wasn't Lois.

"Clark, it's Lois." Clark's heart skipped a beat. "Her car was found abandoned in the woods near the interstate. Someone saw her grabbed and called the police. They followed him but lost him and later caught up, but it was too late. They already left her car. Her cell phone dropped and she had my number down for emergencies. No body could see the face of the man who grabbed her." Her voice broke more and more as she spoke each word.

Clark couldn't speak. He just hung up. Chloe was surprised at first when she heard the dial tone, but then she felt a gust of wind behind her and knew the reason. "Hey," she said as she turned around. Her face was tearstained, but it was nothing compared to Clark's expression. She gasped in horror.

It was a look of panic, anger, and fear, all rolled into one. His eyes were cold and narrow. His brows conveyed a tense feeling. The rest of his features made him look as though he wanted to burst out of all the hurt that he was feeling. She had never seen him like this before. _Boy_, she thought to herself, _I would hate to be the guy who is on the receiving end of that. _

"Clark, are you okay?" she asked hesitantly after a few moments. He stood frozen in place.

"It's a sign," he said. He didn't look at her.

"A sign? What do you mean, Clark?" she asked him, looking perplexed.

"I was hoping for a sign to help me sort out the whole situation with Lois, and I think this is it. Chloe, we gotta find her." His voice was desperate and pained.

"Don't worry Clark, we will. Jimmy is on his way. He, unfortunately, can not break the sound barrier going from place to place."

"Do you think whoever has her shot Lex?" Clark asked, nerves wracking at his insides.

"That's my theory," Chloe responded, trying to stay calm.

A couple of moments passed by. During that time Clark was in pure agony. He can't believe he was feeling this way over Lois. Sure, they were friends, but this went beyond that.

"Look, I can probably find her in a fraction of the time that you two can. I'll meet you at the spot where her car was abandoned and I will keep you posted," Clark said anxiously.

"Sure thing," Chloe agreed. And with that another gust of wind swept in front of her and Clark was gone.

* * *

"So how did you pull it off?" Lois asked Curtis.

Curtis, without saying a word, disappeared into thin air. Then Lois saw a puddle of ink on the ground. A couple of seconds later Curtis suddenly rematerialized. Lois was shocked, to say the least.

"So that explains the ink on the floor at the Luthor mansion. And on your hand and shirt at work. And the puddle I stepped in on the way to my car." Lois was suddenly putting it all together. "How do you do it?"

"It started the day of the first meteor shower. Even as a child I was an aspiring writer. I had my pen in my hand when some meteor rocks flew through my window. Next thing I knew my hand was liquidating into ink. I've been able to do it ever since."

"Okay. Next question is, why would you want to shoot Lex?"

Curtis chuckled lightly. "Wow, you are a thorough reporter, aren't you? Well, I had asked Lex to give me a recommendation for a job in New York. It has always been my dream to go there to write for a newspaper. But he said no. I was mad at him for taking away my chance." He paced around the room in anger before continuing, making Lois terrified. "I knew you and your friends were the ones following the case the closest. I knew it was only a matter of time before you were on my trail. So now I need to make sure that you don't say a word."

"Oh, so you're going to kill me, are you?" Lois tried to sound brave, but inside she was petrified.

Curtis chuckled his creepy small laugh again. "No, that would be too easy. I'm just going to threaten them with your life. Make sure that they don't squeal if they know what's good for you." He started to stroke her hair lightly. "I really am sorry, you know. I was starting to like you."

Lois flinched away from his touch. "Clark won't let you get away with this."

Curtis flinched at the name. "You know, I never did like him. He always gave me odd looks when I would talk to you. I think he was a bit jealous. I believe he has feelings for you." His tone became mocking.

Lois contemplated this. She had never really thought much about how Clark reacted to her spending time with Curtis. And now she could kick herself for it. Why is it that is always obvious that someone has feelings for someone to everyone except the receiver of the feelings?

"So," Curtis said, breaking the silence after a minute, "how about it. Do you have feelings for Clark?"

Lois just stared at the floor. She could not respond. She was afraid what Curtis would do if she said the right answer, and if she lied he might see right through it. She did not know what to do.

Apparently, stumbling across the answer was all Curtis had to hear, or in this case not hear. "Ah, I knew it. You do. This should make this much more interesting." As he said these last words the blood flowing in Lois's veins froze.

* * *

Clark sped up to woods that were near the interstate. Her car was naturally towed away by the police and was being searched for evidence. Clark examined the trail. He figured if the police had found footsteps, they would have followed them. But Chloe had not informed him of such action. So he decided to use one of the many advantages that he had over the authorities and x-rayed the surroundings. He found, buried deep under the dirt and twigs, something that the police must have missed. He picked it up, and it was a silver pendant in the shape of an L on a broken chain. Lois's necklace. Clark's heart gave a leap in relief as he raced up the trail. _She must be near_ he thought. _She has to be_. As he sped faster and faster along the path he saw some buildings. He approached them closer and realized they were empty warehouses. He x-rayed them all and in one he saw two skeletons. One was sitting tied to a chair and the other was hovering over the other. Clark's heart leapt into his throat as he headed toward the building.

* * *

"So, how can I have your precious Clark beg for your life?" Curtis said before he let out a menacing laugh.

"Like I said before, Curtis, Clark won't let you get away with this," Lois said with as much strength as she could muster.

Curtis laughed yet again. "Oh, but he will when he sees you are at stake." He sighed heavily, seeming to breathe in his victory. "This is turning out better then I had imagined."

As if on cue, Clark came storming in. Lois's heart leapt when she saw him. She could not believe how strong her feelings had grown for him ever since they had been trying to track down Lex's shooter. She only hoped he felt the same about her.

Curtis broke into her thoughts. "Well, hello Clark. Nice of you to join us. We were just talking about you."

Clark felt a surge of anger flow through him as he saw who spoke to him. "Curtis," he said. "It was you. Why are you doing this?"

"Well, like I was telling Lois, I knew it was only a matter of time before your little group knew the thruth."

"The truth? Did you shoot Lex?" Clark asked, finally being able to think rationally.

"Nothing gets by you, does it?" Curtis replied harshly.

Lois proceeded to tell Clark what Curtis had told her. Curtis provided evidence by showing Clark his ability.

"What do you want?" Clark asked fiercely.

"Oh, it's simple really. I just want you to never tell anyone the truth. That way you guys walk out of here alive and I get away with what I did. So, you see, it's a win-win situation."

"And if we don't keep your secret?" Clark asked, his voice powerful and never breaking. It amazed Lois how strong he could be.

"Well, then I will just have to blow Lois's pretty little head off, then," Curtis replied as he pulled out a gun at pointed it to Lois's head.

A slight panic filled Clark as Curtis uttered these words. He could not let anything happen to Lois. "You don't have to do this, Curtis. No one has to get hurt." He spoke with such finality that Curtis was a little taken aback. Nevertheless, he was going to win. He continued to hold the gun to Lois's head.

"Well, what else do you propose then?" he said in a condescending tone.

"We can figure a way to get you out of here. That way everyone can get out safe." Of course, he was bluffing. But he couldn't let Curtis know that.

Curtis stared at him in disbelief. "You would do that?"

"I just don't want to see anyone get hurt." Lois stared at him in awe as he spoke. How can he be so calm and clever?

Curtis, however, wasn't fooled like they had hoped. "You mean, you just don't want to see your girlfriend here get hurt. I saw the way you would look at me when I would talk to her. And she admitted earlier that she has feelings for you too." Lois and Clark looked at each other, both slightly embarrassed.

"Well, you two aren't going anywhere," Curtis continued. "You aren't really going to let me walk out of here. You would go straight to the cops, and I can't have that." He jammed the gun deeper into Lois's cranium, causing her to let out a small but terrifying scream.

"Curtis, put the gun down," he said calmly.

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you? But you see, I'm not one to really take orders, Clark. That's another reason I hate Lex."

A moment went by in silence. Then Curtis fiddled with the gun as though he was about to pull the trigger.

"So, what's it gonna be, Clark? Do I refrain from shooting Lois in exchange for your silence? Or do you want to play hero by running to the cops? But remember, if you chose option 1 and fail to keep up your end of the bargain, I know where to find you, and I can crawl through small spaces easily."

Clark did not need any time to ponder this. "Don't shoot," he said in a hard tone.

"Fair enough," Curtis said, pulling the gun away from Lois. "Now, don't even think about leaving town." He made to leave, showing no interest in untying Lois. As he was about to touch the door handle, Clark used his heat vision to burn it up. Curtis let out a scream and while he was distracted and unaware, Clark knocked him unconscious. Lois was preoccupied with attempting to untie herself, so she did not see Clark use his heat vision.

Clark then pulled his cell phone from his pocket and, with luck on his side, there was a signal. He called the police and then Chloe, who was still waiting with Jimmy in the woods.

"Clark," Lois said, trying to get his attention on the fact that she was still tied up.

"Oh. Sorry," he said absentmindedly as he proceeded to unite the ropes. All he could think about was what Curtis has said. Lois admitted she has feelings for him? Then again, who knew if anything Curtis said could be taken as truth. He may have just been trying to tug at his heartstrings. And with Lois having a gun to her head, she was not going to disagree with him.

Apparently Lois had the same thought on her mind. "Can you believe it?" She said, rising from the chair. She laughed a little at herself. "My luck with guys. And can you believe what he made up about me having feelings for you?"

Clark looked at her with a hurt look on his face. Lois hated when he did that. It made him look like a kicked puppy. "What's wrong?" she asked him sincerely.

"Nothing. I know Curtis was probably saying that stuff to get to me, but, I um…." the volume of his voice decreased "….I was kind of hoping that maybe he wasn't." He quickly looked down at the floor.

"What?" Lois said, though she heard him. She just couldn't believe what she heard. "Well, I just thought, giving my past romantic history, that it couldn't be possible."

"What do you mean?" Clark said, his head rising slightly, but his eyes were still on the ground. "I came up here to find you didn't I? And, ask Chloe, I thought I was going crazy when she told me what happened. So how can you say that?" He could not believe the sharp pang that was going through his stomach. He wanted to crumble into a million pieces.

Lois felt bad. She had never meant to hurt him. "Clark, I'm so sorry. I never meant to offend you. I just meant that you are probably the best man that I know. And I didn't think it would be possible for someone like you to like me. Especially since you are still getting over Lana."

Clark looked up at her. "Lana who?" He said playfully. They smiled at each other.

"Look, Clark," Lois said after a little bit, "I don't care who you are or what you do. You could be an alien for all I care, I just.." she saw the shocked look on Clark's face. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Clark said immediately. He couldn't believe he had reacted that impulsively. "There's just some things you don't know about me."

"We all have our secrets, Clark. And I know yours can't be bad enough to make me never speak to you again." She smiled at him and he felt his heart flutter. It was amazing to him that even though he was as strong as steel, some people still managed to break through.

He still had his face toward the ground when he felt Lois pull his chin up.

Their faces were inches apart. Lois's scent of vanilla and honey was wafting in front of Clark's face. He had to shift back into focus.

"We'd better get back to Jimmy and Chloe," he said after a moment.

"Don't worry," she said softly, "they'll be fine."

Their faces leaned in closer. Lois noticed Clark's scent also, sweet and relieving. Then their lips met and they were both pulled into the most passionate kiss that either of them had ever had.


	5. Light

**Hey! I know this story has been around awhile, but I finally got around to updating. So, enjoy!! :)**

**Chapter 5**

The next day The Daily Planet was in an uproar. There was so much to do now that the shooter was identified. Lex walked through the doors and approached the four people who were responsible for all of the mayhem.

"I just want to thank you for all the work that you did," he said. He was not what one would call sincere, but he was as warm as Lex Luthor could be. He turned away from them and faced the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please." The noise died down and everyone's eyes were on him. "I have an announcement to make. I am selling this newspaper. I have other business engagements that I need to travel to Florida for, so I will not be able to devote my time to it. But I have sold it to the current Editor-in-Cheif, Joseph Brown."

All eyes in the room turned to face a man who came to stand next to Lex. He was a lean brunette and had a very professional way about him. He smiled and waved at the crowd as they applauded. "Thank you, thank you. I am truly honored to have this opportunity. I am looking forward to working with all of you. I too have an announcement to make. I am replacing myself with my good friend, Mr. Perry White."

Everyone turned again to another man in the room. He was more stocky and older than Joseph. He too waved and smiled at everyone. Chloe and Clark looked at each other. They remembered Perry from a few years back. He wasn't so bad once they got to know him.

When all the announcements were done, everyone went back to their work. Perry made his way around the room, speaking to and shaking hands with many in the crowd. He made his way to Chloe's desk. "Hello, Miss Sullivan. Good to see you again." He extended his hand toward her.

"Hey, Mr. White," she said, standing up smiling and shaking his hand.

"Please, call me Perry. Listen, I remember how you were an inspiring reporter a few years back. You have quite the spirit, young lady. And then you help with a big attempted murder case. You are a fine reporter, Miss Sullivan. That is why I would like to offer you the position of assistant editor."

Chloe let out a gasp. "Oh, wow, Mr. White..Perry…this is such an honor. Thank you!" She grabbed his hand and shook it profusely.

Perry chuckled slightly. "It's not a problem, Chloe. I have great faith in you." he then turned to Clark, who was standing nearby. "Mr. Kent."

"Hi, Mr. White." he smiled. Perry gave him a look. "Perry," he corrected himself. Perry smiled back.

"Mr. Kent, I would like to offer you a job as well. You have potential, young man. How would you like to take Chloe's place as an investigative reporter?"

After the initial shock, Clark replied. "Wow, thank you." They shook hands.

"Well, let's see, I have meetings this morning. But how about this afternoon we meet in my office? Say three o'clock?"

"That'd be great," Clark replied. With that he left.

The four friends turned to face each other, smiling in disbelief.

"Oh my gosh!" Chloe exclaimed. "This is huge! Congratulations, Clark!" She ran to hug him.

"You too Chloe!" he said happily. When they broke they each went to hug their significant other. Chloe kissed Jimmy. Clark waited a second before kissing Lois, since it was their first kiss in a public place. But after a moment he completely sunk into it.

Chloe smiled at them when her and Jimmy broke away. She was ecstatic when Lois and Clark told her and Jimmy about them.

"Hey, listen," Jimmy said, "this calls for a celebration. I want to take everyone out to dinner tonight. You guys pick, anywhere you want."

"Aw, thanks sweetie," Chloe smiled at him.

They decided to go to the best restaurant in Metropolis around six o'clock. Clark went home to take care of things on the farm. He still had some time before he had to get ready for his meeting with Perry. Before he left, he approached Lois.

"Shall I pick you up tonight?" he asked her.

"Clark, you don't have to, I am perfectly capable of-" she started to protest

"I know, I know. But I want to. We're going to the same place anyway."

Lois hovered for a moment and then smiled. "Alright, but this doesn't have to become a habit." She turned to walk away but then stopped and turned to face him. "Thanks."

Clark smiled at her. "Of course," he replied. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips before he left.

* * *

The meeting with Perry went well. They discussed all the aspects of Clark's new job. He never thought he would be as excited as he was to start a career in journalism. He did have fun helping Chloe with assignments while they were at Smallville High, but he was never truly serious about it. But if it meant bringing people like Curtis to justice and protecting people like Lois, it would be very rewarding. Maybe his true calling was being close to all the action and stopping it all.

That night he stood in front of Lois's apartment in his nicest suite. He was making sure that all of his buttons were done on his shirt when she opened the door.

"Hey, handsome". He looked up when she uttered those words.

The sight before Clark was unlike anything he had ever seen. Lois wore a midnight blue evening dress. Her hair was curled and down with a dark blue flower in one side. Her full lips shined brightly in the light, and her beautiful eyes sparkled. It was hands down the most breathtaking sight Clark's eyes had ever beheld.

"Wow," he said to her. "You look beautiful." That adjective did not seem enough. He tried again. "No, you look exquisite."

Lois smiled at him. "Thank you, Clark. You clean up nice yourself." She approached him. "Now come here." She planted a light kiss on his lips. Clark had almost forgotten something after they broke apart.

"Before we go, I have something for you." He handed her a long black box. "I think it will complete the ensemble."

She opened it, and was shocked with what she saw. It was her silver L necklace from her father. "Oh, Clark. I thought I lost this. It must have broken off when I was struggling with Curtis." The name sent a pang to both of their stomachs.

"You did," he explained. "I found it on the ground near the trail that leads up to the warehouses. I fixed it with some welding tools I have on the farm." He actually just bent the metal back into the perfect shape. But he was not ready to share things like that with her just yet.

She shared at him in disbelief. "Clark, you're incredible. Thank you." She walked a couple of paces into his arms. Clark put his face in her hair and took in her scent. They just stayed like that for a couple of moments.

"Here, let me help you with that," Clark offered, taking the necklace from the box that was still in Lois's hand. She turned around and lifted her long locks up. He fastened the clasp to the necklace and ran his fingers gently over the smooth skin of her neck. She let her hair down when he stopped and he put his arms in a strong hold around her waist. They both smiled in contentment.

"Ready to go?" Clark asked her after a few moments.

"Yea. I much as I would like to stay like this, it is rude to keep people waiting." They walked toward Clark's truck and drove toward the restaurant.

* * *

The restaurant was dimly lit. Chloe and Lois were each handed a rose by the waiter. Chloe looked gorgeous in a red spaghetti strap dress and a black wrap with her short hair in tight curls.

"Everybody, I would like to make a toast," Jimmy announced after a bottle of champagne was brought to the table. "To Clark and Chloe. I know you guys will excel at your new jobs. Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you," Clark and Chloe said in unison.

"Cheers," Jimmy said.

"Cheers," the other three responded. The four of them raised their classes and clinked them to each other's.

"So Clark, how are you going to manage taking care of the farm and working full time in Metropolis?" Lois asked him.

"I haven't quite figured that out yet," Clark replied hesitatingly. "I'm sure I'll manage."

"Wow, what are you made of steel? You won't be able to get any sleep," Lois chuckled.

* * *

The rest of the evening went well. When the group had finshed their meal they walked out toward their vehicles.

Jimmy and Lois were talking by Clark's truck when Chloe motioned to Clark for him to follow her in another direction.

"Clark, I want to talk to you about something," she said kind of unsurely. "I know you won't have a problem commuting back and forth between the farm and the paper. But Lois doesn't know that, does she?"

Clark looked at her awkwardly for a moment. "No, not exactly."

"Well, are you planning on telling her?" Her eyes were full of genuine concern.

"I want to, Chloe," he said, hope falling from his voice, "but then I think about all that has happened in the past. I'm just not sure if I am ready for that again. And I don't know how Lois will handle it."

"Clark, have a little faith. Lois is smart. But you need to be upfront and honest with her, or else she may end up walking away."

"You're right, Chloe, but…"

"I know it's hard for you, Clark. Remember, I'm different too. But I found someone who accpeted me no matter what. Maybe you have too, it just may not seem like it because of your track record."

"Thanks, Chloe. I feel better about it now."

"Anytime, Clark. And, I just want to say, I'm happy for you and my cousin." he smiled at her. She reached up to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Come on. We'd better get back to our dates."

They walked back to their vehicles and the two couples drove away. Lois sat in the passenger seat and fiddled with the radio stations. "So, you and Chloe seemed to have a nice talk back in the parking lot. What did you guys talk about?" she asked absentmindedly.

"Oh, um…nothing important, really," Clark replied. It hurt him to lie to her, but he just couldn't get up the courage to tell her the truth. Not just yet. He wanted to enjoy what they had for the moment. Especially since it was new and exciting. He did not want anything tainting it. For now he would just have to content himself with driving her home and giving her a good night kiss.

Clark didn't bother opening the car door or walking Lois to her front door. He knew she would protest anyway. He was lucky she let him pick her up in the first place.

Before exiting Clark's vehicle, Lois looked over at Clark. She did not want to leave him just yet. And impulse overtook her, and she went with it.

"Do you want to come in?" Clark's head were so flooded with his thoughts he didn't even register the question at first.

"What?" he asked stupidly. Then he thought about his reply. He wasn't sure if he should make up some excuse to go back to the farm. But then he turned to look at Lois and he saw just how gorgeous she was. Clark knew he wanted this very much.

"Clark, please stop staring and just say something. If you don't want to, it's okay. I know we just started dating…"

"No, Lois. Believe me, I want to. I'm sorry, I just never thought I would be in something so new again."

Lois smiled warmly at him. "Ok. Let's go then."

* * *

They walked inside. Lois shut the door immediately. She pushed Clark up against the wall and placed a kiss on him hard. Clark sunk into it and they continued like that for a couple of minutes.

"I'm going to go change. Be right back." She gave him a mischievous smile and went back to her bedroom. Immediately after Clark took off his shoes, jacket, and tie and went to have a seat on her couch.

As he was unbuttoning the top of his shirt, nerves ran up and down his body. He felt as if he could vomit. He could not lose his control with Lois. No matter what happened, he needed to know his own strength.

At the same time, Lois was also feeling rather anxious as she entered the bathroom. She was so distracted that she did not even notice that the light panel directly above her was coming loose.

She was taking the pins out of her hair and pulling her dark locks back, all the while thinking about the man in her living room. She had wanted for so long now to be Clark Kent's girlfriend. He was definitely something special, and that is probably why she felt the way she did now. The only men she had ever been with before were complete duds, especially when compared to Clark. And she did not want to ruin what she now had with him by taking things too fast. Why did she bring him up here on a stupid whim? _Maybe it'll be okay _she thought to herself. _He wanted this just as much as me, and he is very respectful.._

Her thoughts were clouded by the abrupt noise above her. The light panel in her bathroom was quickly detaching itself from the ceiling, and it was coming closer and closer to falling down on top of her. She had no time to escape, so she just let out a scream.

Clark shot up suddenly from his seat when he heard the sound that Lois made. He ran at lightning speed toward the source. He opened the bathroom door and found the light panel was inches from hitting Lois. Both of their hearts beat rapidly as he instinctively grabbed the light panel and tossed it to the side.

* * *

Lois stopped and stood shocked at what had just happened before her. This caused Clark to feel extremely frightened. He could not lose Lois. She was the best thing that had come along in a very long time.

"Clark," she gasped after a few moments, breaking the silence. "What the hell just happened?"

"Lois, I can explain." There was no avoiding it now. He needed to be honest with her. "You see, there are a few things you don't know about me," he began to tell her.

"You don't say," she said sarcastically. "Well, then you better tell me, and quick." She seemed shaken and angry at the same time.

"Well, to start off, I'm not from here," he started and he finished when he had told her all about his background and his abilities. He did not leave anything out. When he was finished, Lois merely stared at him for what seemed to Clark like hours. Then she finally spoke.

"Well, for starters this explains a lot. Now, I have a question." She put her hands on her hips and stared at him fiercely. "Were you ever going to tell me any of this?"

"Of course," Clark immediately replied in a nervous tone.

"When?" she shot back. "Were you going to wait until I poured my heart out to you? Told you I loved you? Geez, Clark, I thought you were different! Special. But you are just like every other man out there." There were tears forming in her eyes now.

Clark's mind was still set on Lois's last question. "Do you love me?" He asked quietly.

She stared him straight in the eye, moved past him, and opened the door. " I guess you'll never know. Get out."

Clark did not argue with her. He knew this was what was best. He simply stared at the floor as he made his exit. Lois slammed the door behind him. He could hear her crying on the other end as he stood at the door. As much as he wanted to go back in there , hold her and apologize, he knew he shouldn't. He just had to accept that this is how it was going to end. So walked to his truck and drove home, preparing as best as he could to face his life alone.

To Be Continued…


End file.
